Not Alone - Iceland
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: Iceland starts to think he is alone and no one loves him. He starts to think no one will miss him. When he wants to end his life, will anyone come to his rescue?


I am writing this during study hall because I am bored. I am posting another chapter of Hetalia: Zombie Apocalypse tonight. This is just a short, sad story to ruin your day… or make it better. It depends on what mood you're in! Enjoy, and give me a review for more stories. Thank you!

**Not Alone**

"What? Iceland I don't understand what is going on. I just can't come today. Volcanos aren't erupting at your place, are they?" Norway said, speaking into the phone. He didn't understand what Iceland just said. "Its fine," Iceland answered, trying to think of a reason to hang up now, "I just wanted to say that if it is the last day I am alive, I always loved you."

Norway didn't answer for a second, then he said, "Do you want me to come over? I mean… I can cancel my meeting with Denmark and his boss, if you want." "No, no…" Iceland said, but started to stare off into space and think. Norway brought him back to attention by saying, "Iceland, are you sure nothing is going on?" Iceland's eyes started to swell up. He tried to blink away the tears that were coming out, but they were too strong.

He didn't want Norway to come, because he was about to do something he couldn't go back on. He could not let Norway see him cry. "I'm fine… Really." He said. He accidentally let out a sniffle. Crap… He hoped Norway didn't hear him, but the worried, older brother country did.

"Iceland, you are crying," Norway said getting frustrated, "I am coming over right away." "No, please don't. I am done," Iceland said, now crying for real because there was no point in keeping in silent. "Done? Iceland don't tell me you are-," Norway tried to say, but Iceland hung up the phone.

Iceland threw his phone at the wall with all his strength, leaving a dint in the wall. His phone fell to the floor with a spider web designed, shattered screen. He wrapped his arms around his bent legs, and cried into his knees on his bed.

Why did he always have to be alone? It had always been this way. In fact, that day, he called all of the countries he knew, but all of them either didn't want to hang out with him, or had better things to do. What did he do wrong? He had always stayed silent to not be annoying, he had always kept his feelings to himself to not be too clingy, and he had never stood up for himself because he didn't want to be mean. So… why did no one like him?

He needed to stop. All of these thoughts just made him worse. Usually when Iceland would go through these kinds of 'phases' Mr. Puffin would calm him down, but even Mr. Puffin was gone. He left the day before to go hang out with Prussia and Gilbird. This time Iceland had nobody. "Nobody," he whispered between his distressed hiccups. "Nobody loves me" he said, looking up, "Nobody…will miss me."

He wiped his tears, and got up from his bed. He totally forgot about a plan he had been thinking about for months now. He was thinking about it when he was on the phone with Norway. Norway was probably half way to his house so he had to hurry to finish his plan.

He was going to go on a little walk to a tall cliff that over looked the sea. It was close, so he would have time to go without Norway ruining his plans. He left a note on his door, reading:

By the time you read this, I am at my final destination. It wasn't your fault. I was just tired of being alone. I was tired of trying to please everyone around without getting anything in return. I am so sorry you were unlucky enough to actually "care" about me, and find me like this. I hope someday you will forgive me.

With Love,

From Iceland

The note was tear stained, making the pen smear at some points, but he left it be for it didn't really matter since he'd be gone. He had never gone this far with his emotions before, but he was so sick and tired of his lonely life.

When he walked up the mountain, to the cliff, he looked at the view for a moment. He thought to himself, 'Maybe I can stare at my land, one last time.' He sat down, with his legs dangling off the cliff. He looked down at the bottom of the cliff to where he would soon be if he didn't coward out.

There was water splashing onto a big pile of sharp rocks down at the bottom. Even though he was a kid, he was thinking about how he was going to have to aim for the sharpest rock while falling. He started to rethink his decision. "No. No!" he yelled at himself, smacking himself in the head, "You have to do this, Iceland. You are lonely, and you are done."

He agreed with himself, and stood up. The toe of his shoe was going over the edge. He slowly raised his arms so they would line up with his shoulders out to the side. He looked at the view one last time, then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then -.

"Iceland wait!" A voice said, coming from a person behind him. Iceland recognized the voice. It was Norway. How did he always come in perfect timing? He heard Norway's footsteps, as they crunched against the snowy ground. Iceland still had a voice in the back of his mind, saying that he will regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't end it all now. He gave in to the voice.

He looked back at Norway who was slowly trying to get to Iceland without him getting scared and falling off. Iceland knew Norway wouldn't make in time. Iceland smiled at Norway, tears streaming down his face. He turned back around, and fell forwards.

He heard Norway scream his name, but did not open his eyes. He then realized that he wasn't falling. He looked to see what was saving him from falling, and he saw Norway, grabbing him from the bottom of his brown, dress coat.

The coat was slowly slipping off of him though. Norway had tears streaming down his face, as he stared at his brother in fear. The coat almost slipped out of his hand, but he grabbed it more with his other hand. "What do you think you were doing?" Norway screamed at him.

Iceland smiled, then looked down at the drop below him. "Why'd you save me?" he said. "Because I-," Norway tried to say, but was interrupted. "Why'd couldn't you just have let me die?" Iceland said screaming. Iceland tried to pry Norway's hand off his jacket.

Norway didn't budge though. As last resort, Iceland tried to squirm out of his jacket, but Norway grabbed his wrist, as the jacket floated down to the sharp rocks that were awaiting Iceland. "Let me go!" Iceland screamed. He started to cry. "Why? Why!?" Iceland said, in between breaths. His tears fell down to the rough waters below him. "Because," Norway said, tightening his hold on Iceland's arm, as Iceland dangled from the cliff, "Because I love you. You are my brother, and I would miss you. I would be the one feeling guilty for you. Did that ever cross your mind?"

Norway's tears fell down to Iceland's face. Iceland started to cry. "But, you always left me alone," he said, still wanting Norway to let him go. "Yes, I have to leave you alone sometimes, but you are not alone when there are people out there who love you." Norway said, yelling at Iceland out of anger.

"Really? And who "loves me"? Besides you?" Iceland yelled back. The position he was in, was starting to get uncomfortable for both countries. One of them was going to have to let go soon. "Come back with me, and I will show you," Norway said, smiling. Iceland was confused.

Iceland gave in to whatever Norway had to say. Iceland looked down, giving Norway an "ok", to lifting him up. Norway sighed out of relief, and struggled to pull Iceland up. When he finally got Iceland onto the top of the cliff, Iceland immediately tried to stand up, but just fell over again.

He was so weak from hanging off the cliff for so long, that his legs could not hold him. Norway only laughed at the sight Iceland was. Iceland was in no mood to joke around. He placed his face into the dirt beneath him, and silently cried about how weak he was. Suicidal thoughts started to creep in again. Norway noticed this, and decided to treat Iceland with extra care because of his mental health.

Norway picked Iceland up, bridal style, and carried him home. Iceland fell asleep in Norway's arms on the way. He still had tears stained onto his face. Norway walked into Iceland's house, seeing the note he left on the door for the very first time. Norway smiled, and ripped it off the door, letting it fall to the ground.

He opened the door to see everyone anxiously waiting in the living room that was very close to the front door. While he was on his way to visit Iceland, Norway called a bunch of countries telling them to come visit Iceland. He had an idea of what Iceland was planning to do, and he told them the predicament, and they immediately came rushing over. America, England, France, Germany, Italy, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Hungary, Japan, and Hong Kong were all silently sitting around the living room before Norway and Iceland walked in. A few of them were crying as they wondered if Norway would make it in time.

When Norway came in through the door, holding the sleeping Iceland, all of the countries stood up. The commotion being made around him cause Iceland to wake up. He didn't understand what was going on at first, but when he was told that they were there because they were worried about him, he cried. He had cried a lot that day, but it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Norway brought him up to his room, and laid him on the bed to resume sleeping. That did not stop anyone from crowding around him. They kept telling Iceland how much he meant to them, and they hugged him saying that they never realized how alone and abandoned he felt. Iceland had never felt so much attention in his life. At first he was shy about it all, but he started to warm up to the countries.

After a while they started to leave, one by one, because their own countries had affairs, but the Nordics stayed the longest. After a while though, they all had to get back to their countries, leaving Norway to be the last to stay. He waited until he was sure Iceland felt better, than left assuring Iceland that he loved him, and he would be back soon. Iceland smiled as he watching Norway leave his bedroom. When he heard his front door open and close one last time, and laid down in his bed.

A half of him was so happy that the countries told him they loved him, but another half of him kept repeating the fact that they probably will never come back, over and over again. He frowned, and got out of bed. He walked downstairs to get himself some water. What he saw in his kitchen made him drop to his knees and smile.

A big banner that read the words, 'We Love You!' was signed by all the nations, and was hanging across his kitchen. Laying on the counter was a calendar filled with dates that the countries were planning to visit him. He flipped through it realizing that a different country was going to visit him every other week throughout the year. He smiled, and leaned back on the kitchen counter thinking about all the people that loved and cared about him. He thought back to the words Norway said to him when he was at the break of life and death, and thought to himself, 'I really am Not Alone'.


End file.
